isr_polymersomes_uclfandomcom-20200214-history
The Team
Welcome from the Team __TOC__ Abdullah Nanomedicine is an area of science I find interesting and being able to take part in this project will allow me to improve and learn new skills due to its interdisciplinary nature. This project will also give me an insight into the applications of scientific research in medicine and how to apply the skills and information I acquire from the course, in future careers. Adela The main reason why I chose the Natural Sciences degree was the intention to approach scientific knowledge in a interdisciplinary nature. The subject that we chose for this project embodies the aspects of science that I am most interested in and gives us the opportunity to gain essential skills for our future careers. Charlotte As a natural sciences student, I am particularly interested in the interface between biology and physics, and plan on pursuing my degree in the biomedicine and physics streams. Research in the area of nanomedicine therefore provides a perfect introduction to how research is conducted in this field and how interdisciplinary knowledge is vital to solve certain medical problems. Jasper The interdisciplinary nature of this project provides us with a brilliant way to explore elements of the Natural Sciences course beyond the scope of what we're taught, while also building our skills of communication and team work. I'm hugely excited to be a part of it, and look forward to learning more about a field of medical science with potentially far-reaching implications. Miranda I find the combination of biology and physics to be a very interesting area of research and I am excited to learn more about the potential applications of polymersomes in medicine. I am especially looking forward to working with my team and improving my communication and presentation skills over the course of the project. Owen I have always had an interest in medicine and I feel that this project is a very exciting idea that has many benefits going forward. The fact that it includes a mixture of the sciences as it allows me to use multiple aspects of my natural science streams. I look forward to contributing to the team and learning a range of skills along the way. Rachel Nanomedicine is one of the most exciting areas of clinical research and promises to revolutionise medical care; I look forward to using this project to gain some insight into the modelling that underpins polymersome design and to evaluate the current status of targeted drug delivery as a tool in clinical practice. Victoria I am looking forward to working with my team to gain more insight and knowledge on polymersome models and their applications. I have always had a keen interest in the wide applications of science research on medicine. The project will be useful in teaching myself valuable research skills and I am grateful for the opportunity. Rhys Rhys is a PhD student providing only a bit of guidance to this project. Rhys is a physicist by trade but has decided to apply his skills to the study of the self-assembly of small peptides. Early in his life, Rhys was diagnosed with a strong preference for interdisciplinary science, something which even many years of structured education were unable to cure. He graduated from a Masters degree in Natural Sciences from UCL in 2017, during which he specialised in Particle Physics and Physical Chemistry. Now, Rhys works closely with other members of the UCL Chemistry Department to improve and refine a drug-delivery system using self-assembled polypeptide vesicles, mimicking the properties and action of viruses. As the youngest PhD of the group, Rhys still has many years of study ahead of him, which may just give him chance to learn all the acronyms he will need to know in his new life as a biophysicist. Category:About